King and Queen of SMS
by skye3
Summary: Derek and Meredith exchange messages as Meredith's recovering from donating part of her liver to Thatcher.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to try this out. I'm following a Tony/Pepper (Iron Man) story by SilverHeart09 with a similar theme. **

**This in congruence to a oneshot I've written a while back, SMS, where Meredith turned into a 'texting machine.' That's where we're at in the timeline for this one. Meredith's spending her days in a hospital bed while everyone deals with the merger.**

**Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy I wouldn't have wrote it down on my letter for Santa.**

* * *

_**All Departmend Heads were called to a meeting with the Board. **_

Derek: Hey Mer….

_A few minutes passed…_

Meredith: Hey

Derek: Sorry, were you sleeping?

Meredith: No. Watching mushy old movies. What's up?

Derek: I'm bored. This thing is taking too long.

Meredith: What are they saying?

Derek: Dunno. I'm not listening.

Meredith: Haha! So you're just sitting there texting me?

Derek: Yes. =D And eating really good Danish!

Meredith: Do you think you can smuggle some for me?

Derek: I'll try. But Mark's on a roll here so I can't make any promises.

Meredith: No, you tell him I want some.

Derek: Uh…he just ate the last one.

Meredith: Well, thank you very much Derek.

Derek: Sorry. Oh hey, they're talking about budget cuts…I gotta go. Love you.

Meredith: K. Love you too.

* * *

How was it? Think I should write more? Let me know! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Wee! I have another one for you! But first, I want everyone to know that these are random moments in that one month that Meredith was stuck in that hospital room.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that sent their thoughts on the previous chapter. I appreciate them so much. It's good motivation. =D**

* * *

Derek: Mer, trauma just came in. Gotta do an emergency craniotomy. Sorry I can't join you for lunch.

Meredith: Oh….It's fine.

Derek: Mer…

Meredith: It's okay Derek. Cristina said she'd come by anyway.

Derek: Okay. I'll make it up to you. Promise.

Meredith: In that case, can I watch?

Derek: I thought Cristina's coming?

Meredith: I can always re-sched with her.

Derek: I dunno Mer…

Meredith: Please? I've been surgery deprived for DAYS Der.

Derek: Okay. Lex will be there to get you.

Meredith: Yes!

Mark to Meredith: Haha! I just heard. Derek's so whipped!

Meredith: Shut up Mark! He's not whipped. He just understands my pain.

Mark: Whatever you say Big Grey.

Meredith to Derek: Der, you're not whipped. Don't listen to Mark. You're the best husband ever. =)

Derek: Thanks Mer. I gotta go scrub in now. See you in the gallery. =D

Meredith: See ya!

Meredith to Lexie: Lex! Hurry up and come get me already!!

Lex: Hold your horses! I'm coming!

Meredith: And get me some scrubs! I don't want to be sitting there in a stupid hospital gown.

Lex: Right. Be there in a few.

Meredith: Thanks Lex! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one. Thanks for everyone who left me a review for the previous chapter. **

* * *

Meredith: Derek, you busy?

Derek: No. Why?

Meredith: What are you doing?

Derek: I'm about to get on an elevator.

Meredith: Where are you going?

Derek: Wait. Am I being investigated for something?

Meredith: What? No.

Derek: Okay…what's up Mer?

Meredith: Wait, did you do something bad?

Derek: No. Definitely no.

Meredith: You sure?

Derek: Yes Mer, I'm sure.

Meredith: Okay. So, where are you going?

Derek: Coffee cart. =)

Meredith: Oh good! Get me one too.

Derek: Why? What do you need coffee for? You should be resting and relaxing. Caffeine does not help with that.

Meredith: Derek, I've been 'resting and relaxing' for 2 weeks! My eyes are sore from sleeping! Get me my coffee!

Derek: Bossy.

Meredith: I thought you liked it when I get bossy.

Derek: I do. =D

Meredith: So did you get me coffee?

Derek: I'm paying for it as we text. =)

Meredith: Thanks, Der. I still think you're guilty of something.

Derek: What? I'm not….you know what? We'll talk when I get there.

Meredith: Okay. Hurry up. I want my coffee.

Derek: Hurrying…

* * *

**Hee! I love bossy Meredith. Tell me what you think. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Remember, these are random moments in all of Mer's time off. So the chapters jump from one time to another. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Meredith: Der? What's going on?

Derek: Hey Mer. What do you mean what's going on?

Meredith: It's like the hospital is deserted or something. Where's everybody? Bailey was supposed to sign my discharge papers AGES ago.

Derek: We're all in time out in the hallway. Some of the nurses too. Bailey's not here though.

Meredith: What is this? High school? What's going on? The nurses are not talking.

Derek: We have a situation. Long story. I'll tell you later.

Meredith: Are you in trouble? Are the others in trouble?

Meredith: Der?

Meredith: Derek?

Meredith: DEREK!

Derek: Sorry. Karev and Avery nearly had a fist fight. A patient who wasn't supposed to die died. She wasn't my patient so I'm safe. But….everyone else is in trouble.

Meredith: OMG!

Derek: Yeah. It was crazy in the ER today. It was just…chaos all around.

Meredith: Does this mean someone or….people are getting fired?

Derek: I'm pretty sure, yes.

Meredith: Bad day, huh?

Derek. Yeah. I'll come get you when we're done here, okay?

Meredith: K. I love you Derek.

Derek: Love you too Mer.

* * *

**Mer still didn't know what exactly happened. She didn't know what else went down in the hallway. So it still fits to the last part of the episode where she and asked Derek 'what happened today?" Right? I hope it does. =D **

**Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the comments! Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.**

* * *

Meredith: DEREK!

Derek: Hey Mer. =) What's with the all caps?

Meredith: I NEED YOU TO KILL MARK RIGHT NOW!!!!

Derek: What? Why?

Meredith: BECAUSE HE'S AN ASS THAT'S WHY!!!!

Derek: What did he do?

Meredith: HE TOOK THE REMOTE!!!

Derek: Why would he do that?

Meredith: Because I wouldn't let him watch Family Guy! WOULD YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND JUST KILL HIM! AND GET MY REMOTE BACK!

Derek: I don't know Mer….I love you but I think I draw the line at murder.

Meredith: DON'T YOU MOCK ME, DEREK!!! I'M GOING CRAZY HERE! YOU GO GET HIM NOW!

Derek: Oh well Mark's in the OR right now making a 3 yr. old burn victim pretty again.

Meredith: Ugh! Thank you very much Derek. How am I supposed to hate him when you say that?!

Derek: Sorry, Mer. Listen, I have to scrub in. So…I don't think I can go get your remote right now.

Meredith: Fine! If I died of boredom that's on you Derek!

Derek: You won't die of boredom, Mer.

Meredith: You don't know that.

Derek: Meredith….

Meredith: Just go scrub in.

Derek: Okay. Sorry.

Meredith to Mark: SLOAN!!! YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE THE DAY I GET OUT OF HERE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Now, here's fluff you, my fellow MerDer shippers.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.**

* * *

Derek: Mer….you awake?

Meredith: Yeah. Why are you up?

Derek: I can't sleep. =(

Meredith: Yes you can. Just close your eyes and count sheep or something.

Derek: I tried that already. Why did I have to come and sleep at home?

Meredith: Because we both know you can't sleep well here.

Derek: At least I get _some_ sleep there. This is hell Mer.

Meredith: You're going to be fine Derek. Just…hug my pillow or something.

Derek: I _am_ hugging your pillow.

Meredith: Der, stop pouting. And you should be able to sleep. You have the house to yourself. Quiet. You like that.

Derek: I'm not pouting! And maybe that's the problem. It's too quiet. =(

Meredith: Are you telling me you miss my snores? =D

Derek: Yes. Can't I just come over and sleep there?

Meredith: Derek… You need a good night's sleep or you'll end up messing up someone's brain.

Derek: But I'm not getting any sleep here Mer! And you can't sleep either, can you?

_No reply from Meredith._

Derek: Mer? Please?

_Nothing._

Derek: I miss you….

Meredith: Oh alright! You can come over.

Derek: Yes! =D I love you.

Meredith: Love you too. =) Drive safely.

* * *

**Leave me comments! ^___^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Meredith has been discharged in this one and she's just hanging out at home. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

* * *

Derek: Mer? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all morning.

Meredith: I'm fine.

Derek: No you're not. What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to come over?

Meredith: It's nothing. I've just been sleeping.

Derek: Don't do that, Mer. Tell me or I'm coming over.

Meredith: It's stupid. Not important. I can tell you when you come home later.

Derek: Meredith….tell me. Even if it's stupid, I want to know.

Meredith: Fine. You won't ever leave me right, Derek?

Derek: No Mer. I won't ever leave you. Promise. Is this because of Izzie?

Meredith: Yeah…Alex was here. He came to get some stuff. We talked. And he's a wreck Der. He's good at hiding it but he's really having a hard time.

Derek: I know. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're there for him.

Meredith: I've been thinking how could Izzie do that? It's horrible.

Derek: I don't know, Mer. I'm sure she has her reasons. But I don't think running away was a good idea.

Meredith: Yeah…Just…I'd never do that. The old me might have but, the new me will never do that. I want you to know that Derek. I'd never leave and not tell you where I'm going.

Derek: I know, Mer. Sorry, I gotta go check on my post op. But I'm coming home for lunch, okay?

Meredith: You don't have to come over Der.

Derek: No, I want to. Just wait for me okay?

Meredith: K. I love you Der.

Derek: Love you too Mer.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, thank you so very much for the reviews. I can't thank you enough. Hopefully, this one will make you laugh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Derek: Mer, why is Bailey so pissed off ?

Meredith: How should I know? Why don't you ask her?

Derek: She just yelled at me in front of the whole hospital for something you did. And she told me to ask _you_.

Meredith: Oh…um….where are you?

Derek: I'm headed down to grab a sandwich. I have a tumor removal in 5 mins. And don't change the subject. What did you do?

_No reply from Meredith._

Derek: Meredith…

Meredith: I may have torn some of my stitches…

Derek: WHAT!!??!! How did that happen? Are you okay?

Meredith: I'm fine, Der. Nobody dies of torn stitches.

Derek: Don't roll your eyes at me for this. And answer the question. How did that happen?

Meredith: I'm not rolling my eyes!

Derek: Yes you are. And answer the question Mer.

Meredith: I may have gotten out of bed and tried to take a bath…

Derek: You What?!!!! Meredith!!!! Why'd you do that!!!! You just had major surgery last week!!!!!

Meredith: I'm sorry, okay? Please stop with the exclamation points. Bailey already yelled at me. She went on and on. I thought she'd never stop.

Derek: Fine! But you should have known better!

Meredith: Yeah…she said that too. I'm sorry.

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith: Yeah. It's just….I stink Derek!

Derek: What? No you don't.

Meredith: Yes I do.

Derek: Says who?

Meredith: Well, nobody. But that's just because they're being polite or something.

Derek: Meredith, you don't stink.

Meredith: You have to say that. You're my husband.

Derek: Would I lie to you about this?

Meredith: Yes.

Derek: Well, okay, maybe I would. But I'm not.

Meredith: Yes you are! I stink! Those sponge baths are useless. And my hair's all dull and limp and…yuck!

Derek: You don't stink Mer. I'm the one sleeping next to you every night. So I would know.

Meredith: Really? Cross your heart hope to die poke a needle in your eye?

Derek: Yes. You smell great and your hair's perfect. And you're watching too much cartoons.

Meredith: Fine. And cartoons are way better than those daytime telenovelas.

Derek: Look if you really want a bath, we can do that after my shift. I'll help.

Meredith: Seriously? =D

Derek: Yes Mer. Seriously. =)

Meredith: You just want to see me naked!

Derek: That, and I want to make my wife happy. =D

Meredith: Fine. But you have to be naked too. ^__~

Derek: DEAL! =D

* * *

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to everyone who left me reviews. You guys are awesome. =D**

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

* * *

Meredith: Daniel Cross

Derek: Who's that?

Meredith: Potato

Derek: What?

Meredith: Carrot

Derek: Mer? Have you…should I call psych?

Meredith: Hey Der. That was Danny. I haven't gone mental. But I might, in a few minutes.

Derek: Okay…who's Danny?

Meredith: My new boyfriend.

Derek: YOUR WHAT??!!??

Meredith: He is Owen's patient's kid. Cristina handed him over to me. I mean, seriously?! Have the recovering patient look after a 6 yr. old boy? And he tells me I'm pretty and that I'm his girlfriend from now on. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this.

Derek: Oh ok. I'm sure you're great with him Mer. Just remember you have a hard-working, kick-ass neuro god husband who loves you very much.

Meredith: He's 6, Derek. And you're so full of yourself. And no, I'm not good with him at all. I gave him my phone to play with just to give him something to do.

Derek: Hmmm….does Danny have a bag with him?

Meredith: Yeah. So?

Derek: So I'm pretty sure there will be some toys or coloring stuff in it. =)

Meredith: OMG! There _are_ coloring stuff in here! =D

Derek: That's great, Mer. Now you can practice your coloring skills. =P

Meredith. Shut up. It's not my fault if I'm not artsy.

Derek: It's okay. I love you anyway.

Meredith: Where are you anyway? Shouldn't you be here by now?

Derek: I'm getting you pizza for dinner.

Meredith: Seriously? =D You better get extra bread sticks. I can tell this kid's a bread stick monster. Oh and a milkshake.

Derek: Okay. Danny must be a really good boyfriend if you're buying him milkshake. =D

Meredith: Yeah…he's a good kid. He's drawing a picture for me.

Derek: That's great, Mer.

Meredith: And he….kinda looks like you.

Derek: Really? =D I can't wait to meet him then. Oh look, pizza's here. I gotta go, Mer. Be there in 15 mins.

Meredith: Okay. =D

* * *

**Comments are love. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thanks so so much to those who left me a review. I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Meredith: OMG! DEREK!

Derek: What's wrong?

Meredith: Kill me. NOW.

Derek: Meredith…what happened?

Meredith: Your Mom called. That's what happened.

Derek: Oh okay….what's the problem? Mom likes you. =)

Meredith: She was asking how I was doing. And then she started saying a lot of nice things about me giving my liver to Thatcher. She was…her. And she's nice. She's really great. And she seemed really happy to be talking to me.

Derek: That's great Mer! =D I told you Mom really likes you. What's the problem?

Meredith: Liked. I'm pretty sure it's past tense now. I should not be allowed to talk to anybody but you when there's morphine running through my veins! She liked me until I started to ramble.

Derek: You were on morphine when she called? I wish I was there. =D

Meredith: Derek Christopher Shepherd!!! You do not get to laugh at me!!!

Derek: I'm sorry, Mer. But whatever it is that you said I'm sure Mom will understand when we tell her you're not quite yourself when you talked.

Meredith: No she won't. Not after I called our future children crappy.

Derek: You talked about our future children with Mom? =D

Meredith: Stop smiling! This is serious! I don't know how it happened. One minute she was telling me nice things. And then she said we should come over for the holidays next year and next thing I know I was saying 'crappy babies!'

Derek: =D I'm sure Mom knows you didn't mean it like that.

Meredith: You don't know that.

Derek: Yes I do. I can't believe you talked about our babies with Mom! =D

Meredith: She did say we'd have beautiful children…

Derek: That's because you're stunningly beautiful and I'm dashingly handsome. =D

Meredith: You're so full of it. =D

Derek: Oh, scans are up. We'll talk more about our crappy babies at lunch, okay?

Meredith: Ok. =) Have fun saving lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy. ^___~**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews. =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

_**Mer's at home. Derek's at work. **_

Derek: =D

Meredith: You're still not over that?

Derek: But it was great! I can't believe you did that for me. I'm just really happy. =D

Meredith: I'm glad you liked it, Der. I like making you happy. =)

Cristina to Meredith: Mer, I don't know what happened but you have to tell McDreamy to stop smiling like that. He's scaring the patients.

Meredith: OMG. I'm so glad I'm not there.

Cristina: Yeah, well, lucky you. Gotta go.

Meredith to Derek: Derek?

Derek: Yes, my love?

Meredith: OMG. Cheesy. You're such a suck up. =D

Derek: Do I get another one tomorrow? Or maybe later when I get home? =D

Meredith: Seriously? You seriously loved it that much?

Derek: Yes. Please?

Meredith: Alright. =D

Derek: YESSS!!! God I love you.

Meredith: It's just an omelet, Der!

Derek: But it's very good omelet! And the last time you tried to make an omelet, well it was….not good. But this morning it was great! =D

Meredith: Well I did practice the whole day yesterday after I saw it on TV. =D

Derek: Which makes it very special. And I love it.

Meredith: Oh alright. I'm already making you another one later. So you can stop with the sweet talking now.

Derek: I'm not sweet talking! I'm just telling the truth and showing appreciation to my very beautiful wife. =D

Meredith: OMG. Seriously, Derek. My eyes are hurting already.

Derek: Okay. I have to go anyway. Just…..later, promise?

Meredith: Promise. =) Love you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith to Lexie: Hey Lex, I need you look out for Derek for me today, okay?

Lexie: I'll do my best Mer. But um….I kinda have to find him first.

Meredith: What do you mean you have to find him?

Lexie: Well after we talked to the Chief, he told Avery to prep Isaac and then he just….disappeared.

Meredith: Okay. Don't worry. I'll find him for you.

Lexie: What? No! You're still on bed rest! ABSOLUTELY NO.

Meredith: I'm not coming over, Lex. Relax. Give me a few mins.

Lexie: Okay. I'll go look in the cafeteria. Maybe he got hungry.

Meredith to Derek: Der?

Derek: Hey Mer.

Meredith: Where are you?

Derek: Rooftop.

Meredith: Okay….Lexie's been looking for you. She says you need to go scrub in.

Derek: Just needed some quiet time.

Meredith: I know. You can do this, Der.

Derek: I just…I think I can handle it. But what if there's something else. Something I didn't see yesterday.

Meredith: Then you go with your gut. You do what your instincts tell you.

Derek: Okay. Thanks, Mer. I wish you were here.

Meredith: You're welcome. And it's kinda your fault that I'm not there. I did offer to come with you - even if I had to sit in a wheelchair the whole time. You're the one you said no.

Derek: It's going to be a long surgery, Mer. I don't want you to strain yourself. I'm just being a good husband. =)

Meredith: Fine.

Derek: Stop pouting. That's my move.

Meredith: Really really rare surgery, Derek. And I'm not pouting!

Mark to Derek: Shep! Where the hell are you! Lexie's been running around here looking for you!

Derek to Meredith: I know. I'll tell you all about it later. And yes you are. =) I'm going down now. Before Mark finds me and kills me for making Lexie run around the hospital looking for me.

Meredith: Okay. Go scrub in. Did you see your ferryboats scrub cap? I put it in your bag last night.

Derek: Yeah, smells great! Lavander. =D Love you, Mer.

Meredith: Yeah, I used a little of my conditioner when I washed it. =D Love you too, Der.

Meredith to Lexie: Lex! He'll be scrubbing in in a few mins. Just wait in the OR.

Lexie: Oh thank God. I gotta go put on my diaper now.

Meredith: =D I SO wish I was there for that. Take care of him for me Lex.

Lexie: Shut up. And I will. Promise. Gotta go.

Meredith to Cristina: Cris! Derek's about to scrub in.

Cristina: Ok. I'll be in the gallery in a few.

Meredith: Good. Thanks Cris.

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mer's at home, chilling on the bed._

Derek: Hey baby. Do you want to have a veranda on the second floor too?

Meredith: What? And since when do you call me baby? DON'T CALL ME BABY.

Derek: Ok, baby. ;D I have some down time...looking at the house plans.

Meredith: Stop that! It's weird. I was wondering where those went. =D I think a front porch is enough, Der.

Derek: Dropping the calling you baby topic for the moment. Only front? I was thinking a wrap around.

Meredith: Wrap around is great too. =D Don't bring it up again unless you want me to start calling you Derbear.

Derek: Ok you win. French doors?

Meredith: Yes. Sliding. =)

Derek: Where did you want to have the kids' playroom again?

Meredith: Derek! Stop teasing me about that already!

Derek: Sorry, Mer. =D Can't help it. We'll have it facing the view.

Meredith: I'd love that. =D

Derek: Mer, I want to start building soon.

Meredith: Okay….how soon are we talking about?

Derek: Early next year. Is that okay?

Meredith: I think…yes. That's alright.

Derek: Great! I'm going to start looking for a contractor.

Meredith: You're excited. =D

Derek: Of course I am! This is our house, Mer! It's going to be great! =D

Meredith: I know it is.

Derek: Just got a 911. We'll talk more when I get home, okay? Love you, Mer.

Meredith: K. Love you too.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek: Mer? Where are you?

Meredith: Oh so now it's Mer? A while ago it was Ellis Grey's daughter.

Derek: But you are Ellis Grey's daughter. Where are you? I'm hungry.

Meredith: I'm in Hawaii.

Derek: Is that….Clinic?

Meredith: No, wait. Now I'm headed to Paris.

Derek: Mer…okay. I'm sorry. I'm never doing it again. I'm just teasing.

Meredith: =D I know.

Derek: So where are you?

Meredith: Use your Meredith radar, Der.

Derek: Mer, c'mon. Where are you hiding? I might die if I continue walking.

Meredith: Don't be so dramatic. Have you tried looking in your office, Chief?

Derek: Oooh I like that. You should call me Chief more often. =D

Meredith: I thought you were hungry?

Derek: I am. Be there in a few.

Meredith: Good, cuz the steaks are getting cold.

Derek: We're having steaks? =D

Meredith: Yep. =D Now hurry up or I'll eat your share too!

_Derek came bustling through the door. Eyes wide, panting. _

"_Don't you dare."_

_Meredith giggled. She loved teasing her husband._


End file.
